The mission of the MBRS programs at California State University, Dominguez Hills (CSUDH) is to infuse a research culture into the science departments at CSUDH thereby making biomedical research, and research in general, an important component of student, faculty and institutional development. The goals and objectives of our RISE program align with those of the national MBRS program and are structured to increase student interest, skills and competitiveness in the pursuit of biomedical research careers. Our Student Development Plan consists of a state-of-the-art research experience, workshops, seminars and other activities to develop RISE students as scientists and facilitate their entrance into Ph.D. programs. We have designed our program to serve 20 undergraduate students from the fields of biology, chemistry, physics and psychology and have kept the number of RISE students small so we can provide academic counseling and closely monitor their progress through the program. RISE students will be admitted as cohorts each spring and will begin their laboratory research experience the summer after they are admitted. Each cohort will participate in the writing workshop at CSUDH and Responsible Conduct of Research course offered at LABioMed. Thereafter, the students may elect to attend the Bioinformatics or Psychology workshops depending on their specific discipline. Students will also participate in a GRE workshop, career workshops and other activities including a monthly RISE student meeting. The sum of these activities will develop their potential as scientists as well as their academic and test-taking skills. RISE students will have the opportunity to meet successful minority scientists and learn of the vast array of career paths available to them after they attain their Ph.D. Compared to our present program we expect our proposed set of activities to increase the number of RISE students who publish their work in scholarly journals and enter Ph.D. programs after graduation from CSUDH. In addition, our RISE program will contribute significantly to development of a supportive research environment for all students and faculty engaged in research at California State University, Dominguez Hills. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]